


Out In the Wilderness

by cajynn



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn
Summary: Hux and Kylo are out on a mission, but get a little sidetracked when a strange plant emits an even stranger pollen.





	Out In the Wilderness

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of my fic for Tasha, thanks again for being so lovely <3

“What the hell are we doing here, Ren?”

Hux followed Kylo through the thick plant life, swatting branches and bugs away. 

“I told you. The Force is calling me here. There’s something, I just don’t know what yet. And use my proper title, _General_.”

“Yes, but why must _I_ be here, Supreme Leader?” Hux made sure to say his title with as much venom as he could muster. 

Kylo ignored him and kept walking. Hux thought he should kill Kylo now. There were no witnesses. It would be perfect. But as soon as he had the thought he heard Kylo snort. 

“What’s so funny?”

“You won’t kill me. Not here. Not like this.”

Hux didn’t bother with a response. They walked in silence for a while. Suddenly, Kylo stopped and Hux nearly bumped into him. 

“What-“

“Shhh.” Kylo cut him off and put his arm out. 

Hux fought back the urge to say something. A strange noise came from somewhere in front of them and the plants at their feet moved. Hux instinctively reached for his blaster and Kylo ignited his saber. The rustling continued and suddenly a fine mist of pollen spewed from the plants. 

Hux and Kylo covered their mouths and coughed, unable to stop themselves from inhaling the substance. Whatever it was settled quickly, and they could breathe again. 

“What the hell was that, Ren? Is it poisonous?” Hux couldn’t keep the edge of terror out of his voice. 

“I don’t- I don't think so,” Kylo replied, powering down his lightsaber. 

“You don’t _think_ so? That’s not good enough,” Hux snapped, panic threatening to grip him

“Nothing in the Force is telling me we’re any danger,” Kylo replied, testy. “We have to keep moving.”

Hux bit back a sarcastic remark and continued to follow Kylo. He hoped they found whatever it was they were looking for soon.

After a few more minutes of walking, Hux felt his pulse quicken. Another minute and he felt hot all over, a flush creeping up his entire body. 

“Ren… wait,” he panted. 

“I told you… call me by my title.” Kylo’s voice sounded just as wrecked as his. 

Kylo turned around and Hux noticed he was flushed. He also noticed that it was a good look on him, and his cock seemed to agree. 

“What the hell is happening to us?” Hux asked. 

“I believe… it’s...,” Kylo paused, clearly not wanting to say. 

“Spit it out!”

“It’s an aphrodisiac.”

Hux couldn’t help but look down. He saw that Kylo was hard. 

“Oh for the love of-” Hux broke off with a sigh. _This_ would be my luck. “Any idea how long these effects will last?”

As soon as the question was out of his mouth, his cock twitched and he had to bite back a moan. The urge to do something really stupid, with Kylo, no less, bubbled up inside of him.

“I don’t know… I think the effects will wear off quicker if we-”

Hux didn’t let him finish his sentence. The last of his self control gone, he stepped into Kylo’s space and pulled him in for a kiss. They moaned into it, and Kylo used the opportunity to lick into Hux’s mouth. They broke apart to catch their breath and tore at each other’s clothes, desperate for skin on skin contact. They sighed in relief once they were off, the cool air hitting their warm bodies. 

Kylo pulled Hux in for another kiss, clumsily laying on the ground and taking Hux with him. They ground their hips together, seeking any kind of friction to relieve the pressure. Hux thought, distantly, that he should be upset by the fact that he’s about to have sex on a pile of strange plants and dirt, but Kylo started to suck a bruise on his neck, and all thought left Hux.

Hux tugged roughly on Kylo’s hair, eliciting a loud moan. He continued to tug as he took his turn at Kylo’s neck. He licked and bit his way down his chest, enjoying the way Kylo arched into the touch. When he reached the waistband of Kylo’s pants, he wasted no time in pulling them off. 

Kylo’s cock was hard and leaking, and Hux’s mouth watered at the sight. He took Kylo into his mouth as far he could, frantic with the need to taste him. Kylo moaned and bucked into Hux’s mouth. Hux just moaned around him and started bobbing his head. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder, dragging all kinds of lewd noises from Kylo.

He palmed himself through his pants, needing something to take the edge off. Hux flattened his tongue on the underside of Kylo’s cock, teasing his slit when he made his way to the head. It only took a few more moments before Kylo was coming down his throat, chanting Hux’s name. Hux swallowed it all before pulling off. He expected to see Kylo soften, but to his surprise, and mild horor, Kylo was still hard. 

“Hux. Fuck me. Please.”

“Idiot,” Hux replied. “We don’t have lube.” Still, his cock ached at the suggestion. He wanted nothing more than to sink into that tight, warm heat.

Kylo shook his head. “Don’t need it.” By way of explanation, he spread his legs and slowly fucked himself with one finger. He was already slick.

“Is that- is that from the pollen?” Hux asked, incredulous. _Jesus, was that happening to him right now too?_

Kylo nodded frantically, rocking back on his finger. He was about to add another, but Hux replaced Kylo’s hand with his own, shoving two fingers inside. Kylo cried out and tossed his head back. Hux crooked his fingers, searching for Kylo’s prostate. He knew he found it when Kylo let out another broken cry and his cock twitched. Hux added a third finger, but couldn’t ignore his own pleasure much longer.

He removed his fingers and Kylo whimpered at the loss. Hux quickly undressed the rest of the way before shuffling closer to Kylo. He lined himself up and slid into him in one, fluid motion. He moaned with relief, only giving Kylo a moment to adjust before thrusting back in. Kylo took his own cock in hand and started stroking himself, already desperate to come again.

Hux fucked him with hard and fast thrusts, unable to hold back his own moans. He grabbed one of Kylo’s legs and brought it up to his shoulder. 

“Kriff- _Hux_ ,” Kylo moaned.

Hux shut him up with a kiss, sloppy and uncoordinated. He was so close. Kylo broke off the kiss and bit down hard on Hux’s shoulder, stifling his shout as he came a second time. The sensation of Kylo clenching around him was enough to push Hux over the edge as well, hips stuttering to a stop as he came. 

He all but collapsed on top of Kylo, trying to catch his breath. After a moment, he slipped out of Kylo with a wince, and was relieved to find he didn’t need to go for a second round. He glanced at Kylo, who was also softening. 

Now that Hux’s mind wasn’t clouded with lust, the weight of what just happened hit him. He quickly retrieved his clothes, glaring at Kylo when he took his sweet time. He looked positively blissed out.

“Hurry it up, would you? I want to find whatever it is we’re here for so we can leave.”

Kylo laughs at him while he puts his shirt back on. 

“Don’t tell me you didn’t have fun, General. Maybe I should find whatever plant was responsible, take it back with us.”

“Don’t you dare!”

Kylo just laughed again before walking off. Hux followed, hoping another plant wouldn't spring another surprise attack on them while they were there.


End file.
